User talk:Rosalaun
=2016= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ever After Ghouls page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlouseGirl (talk) 21:02, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Message Wow. i made a page about true facts and you deleted it. you truly are a very, very, VERY rude person. i must feel sorry for your friends. Someday62 (talk) 14:02, October 9, 2016 (UTC)Someday62Someday62 (talk) 14:02, October 9, 2016 (UTC) =2017= Please? :( Please just unblock me! Please! :( :'( GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 17:17, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Please do not remove my own responses from my talk page. I have already stated why you were blocked on the MH wiki and you are not being unblocked. You were using multiple accounts some of which have already been banned previously by Parrotbeak for vandalism, inserting opinionated comments/non-canon information into articles, edit farming, and not following rules about templates. You were also warned multiple times about this stuff but continued to do it. Begging to be unblocked will not get you unblocked. Rosalaun (talk) 18:53, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Okay, fine. Have it your way! I just wasted changing my public IP address just so I could get back on Monster High Wiki! And for what!? For nothing, that's what! Just to get blocked again! Same with Family Guy Wiki!!! :You know what? You're just like Buckmion! No different!! :There! Sockpuppeting is against the rules on just about every single wikia out there. It wouldn't have been a problem if you were using multiple accounts, heck I know people who have more than one account, but the fact that you were making more accounts to evade bans even after you were told multiple times not to do so. Rosalaun (talk) 01:12, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 00:55, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Please! Just listen to me! http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Clawd_Wolf It says "In the Monster High books, he has six older siblings not counting Clawdeen, so seven counting Clawdeen. In the books, Clawd is the very oldest with Clawdeen being the very second oldest. In this book series, Clawd has Rocks whose real name is Howlmilton; Don, whose real name is Howldon; and a set of triplets, Howie whose real name is Howlston, and Leena whose real name is Howleen. He was also said to have the youngest sibling at the age of thirteen, Clawnor (Nino)." It's supposed to say: "In the Monster High books, Clawd has six OTHER siblings", not OLDER. And guess who wrote that part of the article!? Me! That was my mistake! Which I never got to edit fixing it BECAUSE YOU BLOCKED ME!!!! And guess what else? Frankie's! http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Frankie_Stein Yeah! Also! That was me! Look, Viktor Stein does NOT scream "It's alive!" in the books at all, that was MY mistake! Now, are we gonna keep going like this or am I gonna get my unblock? *licks pen while holding notepad to take notes* GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 11:21, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Have a Problem with It!? Gooo (slearly tone) to my talk page! GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 11:22, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Now Now, can you please get Apple White's page unblocked for protection taken off for me, hmmm? GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 11:25, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Talk. I'm really sorry about that, but you know, no good deed goes unpunished. GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 11:26, July 10, 2017 (UTC) I'm Sorry I told you "no good deed goes unpunished", even though I spelled it as "unpublished". I hope you know, I still want to be unblocked from Monster High Wiki! :'( --GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 18:48, December 19, 2017 (UTC) STOP asking me to unblock you. I've told you before you have been permanently blocked. Constantly begging like this is going to just keep you blocked. Again. Stop begging. Stop asking me about this. Rosalaun (talk) 21:15, December 20, 2017 (UTC) =2018= I DIDN'T DELETE THE BOOK CHARACTERS hey i know u think that I deleted the book characters on the eah students but just know that my bro used my account that day and so he deleted them Devyn01 (talk) 01:47, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Devyn01 You are responsible for this account regardless if you or your borther used it. Rosalaun (talk) 17:42, April 1, 2018 (UTC) My Deleted Comments And Sources Question I noticed some of my comments were deleted because you said that they were considered spam. I'll be more mindful in the future of responding to people in the comments. However, I find the deletion of my other comment rather confusing. You said it was deleted because it came from a fan page not Mattel. However, it was a comment, it was not posted on the actual wiki. Could there be more clarification on what I cannot post in the comments? The fansite expressed that they spoke with the writers directly. So I just thought I would mention this. Also on the Apple White wiki it says that Apple and Darling have been confirmed true love's, but where is the official source to that? I like how on Daring's wiki page you guys leave the possibility open that him and Rosabella may not end up together despite his destiny, yet with Apple and Darling you guys have it set up as if it is set in stone they are destined true loves without any confirmation from Mattel. Is that allowed? I'm not going to sit her and confirm Hopper and Ginger are destined to be together just because her kiss turned him back into a human from a frog. It could make people seriously question the legitimacy of this wiki. I honestly like this wiki overall because it does have a wealth of information and I felt it was the most trustworthy. However, when I looked for sources behind this there were none, yet I felt it somewhat ironic you deleted my comment for not being from an "official source". From my understanding the page is blocked because of homophobic comments, which is fine but at the same time its annoying when you guys post confirmations that aren't necessarily confirmed by the company directly and leave it there. Is it at least possible that you could post a direct confirmation statement from Mattel and their team? Since we're on the subject of "only posting information that is from Mattel". From my understanding the only time Darling ever had mouth to mouth with Apple was in the Dragon Games movie to perform CPR and Apple was only awaken after Darling blew breaths in her mouth. And in the Dragon Games book mouth to mouth was not needed at all which shows that other methods of waking the princess can be used without true love's kiss in the Ever After High universe. So, there should at least be sources to your claim or the wiki should at least leave it open to the possibility that this may not be so. This is just my opinion as a fan. If it becomes confirmed that they are indeed "destiny", then I'm cool with it. I will still love the franchise no matter what. But as the fandom has many other types of shippings that they also love and enjoy (such as the ChaseXDarling one myself), I don't think it is fair to make people believe that this has been confirmed when you all have given no confirmation by Mattel or their team that they are destined that Apple and Darling will automatically be "true loves". I'm not going to sit her and confirm Hopper and Ginger are destined to be together just because her kiss turned him back into a human from a frog. Its not like other wikis haven't made confirmations like this before...however normally I and other fans are able to make corrections so that misinformation does not get around as fact. It's just in this particular case there has been a confirmation made with no sincere confirmation of the situation and yet we cannot edit it. I don't want to assume you guys put it on the wiki, I just think that locking those pages makes it difficult to make corrections. If not is there anyway you could make corrections or give sources? This is just a request. It is your wiki at the end of the day and you are allowed to make it look and appear as you like it. I just think you shouldn't state something as fact without direct confirmation. Thank you for allowing us to speak with you on the talk page. :) Soragirl7 (talk) 00:25, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Merpeople page Could a page be created for Merpeople with the information from Fairy Tale Ending? ZaltoraWizard (talk) 03:54, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ZaltoraWizard Fairytale ancestors Could the fairytale ancestors of the Evil Queen, Candy Witch, Dark Fairy, Candy Witch and etc. be included on the Magic page? ZaltoraWizard (talk) 20:31, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ZaltoraWizard If it's canon information coming from the show, books, etc then yes. Rosalaun (talk) 03:04, August 7, 2018 (UTC) : Say I wanted to include every fairytale ancestor between the original and today's generation, how would I do that? We know they had magic since every generation was a witch/dark sorceress, but don't know how to include every single ancestor. ZaltoraWizard (talk) 04:32, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ZaltoraWizard I don't exactly understand what you mean by that? Like I said, as long as it was a character in the animated series or books then it is okay to add. If they never showed up in either and you are just filling in the blanks that is not allowed. Rosalaun (talk) 15:07, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Hi there, i'm London - Founder of The Mirror Portal - An Ever After High Fandom Wiki and Co-Founder/admin of The Monster Lab. I'm wondering if you may want to affiliate with us, our grand opening (For the Mirror Portal) is scheduled for November 10th, so 3 days from now, for me. We would post your logo, and link to your wiki on our front page. And we can work out any details if you are interested. Just reply, or message me on my message wall. This also goes for the Monster High wiki, you also are administrating. I also have Discord, if that would be easier to contact me - my tag is LondonSpear#6175. Thanks, ---London �� (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2018 (UTC) =2019= Spammers/Vandals There's a user named Deansanna (https://everafterhigh.fandom.com/wiki/User:Deansanna) on the wiki who's been messing with a ton of pages. Just thought you might want to know. So far, she's added/edited her/his/their own name to the Royals (https://everafterhigh.fandom.com/wiki/Royals) page (wrote hayden ella under Royals), Category:Pets (https://everafterhigh.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Pets), made a page (https://everafterhigh.fandom.com/wiki/Hayden), Roommates (https://everafterhigh.fandom.com/wiki/Characters/students) hayden ella---bella beauty, Fairytale World (https://everafterhigh.fandom.com/wiki/Fairytale_World) glass slipper island home to ashlynn and hayden live, and maybe a few more pages that I've missed. I hope you are able to catch and reprimand whoever this is! I also posted this to one other admin's talk page, but I'm not sure if anyone will respond since this page seems pretty dead. Ggirlgem (talk) 03:58, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey thanks for the heads up! I've gone through and reverted the edits and deleted the other pages. Rosalaun (talk) 04:38, September 10, 2019 (UTC) =2020= URL I noticed that EAH.fandom.com is a non-used URL. Do you think you would like to have it? Would make typing this site easier. talk2ty 00:12, February 9, 2020 (UTC)